Stupide guerre
by xX-Kiona-Xx
Summary: Tous les sorciers ayant combattue à la guerre se retrouve pour fêter ça, certaine personne se rapproche pour s'éloigner une fois cette fête terminer, mais ont-ils pensé aux conséquences de cette situation ? Albus est toujours vivant Mis en Pause
1. Prologue

Fiction sortit tout droit de ma tête mais les personnages appartiennent à l'écrivain JK Rowling. Elle me trotte depuis un moment dans la tête et j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur ce couple que j'affectionne vraiment. Je vous laisse lire le prologue qui n'est pas très long mais je ferai mon possible pour que les chapitres le soit

Bonne lecture a vous.

La guerre était maintenant terminer depuis trios ans, trios années où chacun des membres du trio rouge et or garde un secret. Un secret très lourd pour la seule fille d'entre eux, Hermione Granger, une jeune fille très puissante mais très triste depuis deux ans et demi. Hermione a vécu un grand choc émotionnel, elle a perdu l'un de ses enfants, une petite fille. Ses amis sont toujours la pour la soutenir mais ce qu'il la hante c'est que son fils ne vivra jamais sans sa sœur jumelle qui l'as quitté une semaine après sa naissance, ni son père. Un père qui n'a jamais était présent pour eux, pour la simple raison qu'il ne connait pas leur existence car pour lui ce qui est arrivé et une véritable erreur. Toutefois Hermione n'as pas pu se séparé de ses enfants enfin son enfants, car elle apprécié vraiment leur père et c'est cette raison qu'elle prit une décision très important.

J'essaierai de poster un chapitre tout les 15 jours ou toutes les semaines, on verra selon mon imagination débordante.


	2. Chapitre 1

Comme toujours cette histoire est de moi mais, les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Réponse au review :**

**Choopsie :** Je suis désolé tu m'as pris au dépourvu, car je voulais l'allonger un peu, car je confirme il laisse sur sa fin. Mais je ne te laisse pas sur ta fin, car voici déjà le premier chapitre.

**Anne:** Je voulais te dire que j'avais pris ta rewiew comme un conseil, je savais que je faisais beaucoup de fautes et avec Word ça ne s'arrange pas, car j'avais utilisé le correcteur avant de poster ce chapitre.

* * *

J'ai essayé de modifier le plus de fautes possibles, car je sais que j'en fais énormément. Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un accepterai de devenir mon Beta ? Voilà le premier chapitre en espérant que vous apprécierez et qu'il correspond bien à l'attente que j'ai dû créer avec ce mini prologue.

**Nous étions dans un petit appartement situé à Londres à quelques pas du chemin de travers. Une jeune femme, Hermione Granger y vivais seul avec son fils. Certain sorciers prétendais qu'elle partageait sa vie avec l'un du trio rouge et or mais, il avait tors, Harry pesait se fiancer avec Ginny Weasley ce qui créa un conflit peu apportant entre Harry et Ronald Weasley.**

-Mais réfléchie un peu Harry, vous êtes trop jeune. Ronald à une vision tout as coup. Tu n'as pas mis ma petite sœur enceinte j'espère ! Ronald était devenu rouge à cette idée.

-Mais tu es fou mon pauvre Ronald. Harry se mit à rire. Ta petite sœur n'est pas enceinte, on a décidé d'attendre pour ça. Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui regardait son fils dormir par la porte de sa chambre.

-Je vais le faire. Murmura doucement la jeune femme avec une tristesse non contrôlé dans la voix.

**Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent directement vers elle en oubliant leur conflit. Ils savaient très bien de quoi Hermione parler mais, aucune femme, aucune mère ne pourrais faire ça. Ronald parle le premier.**

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça Hermione, qu'est-ce que ton fils pensera plus tard mais, surtout comment vivras tu après ? Le jeune roux vient près d'elle.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vive sans son père, il doit déjà apprendre à vivre sans sa petite sœur... Je ne veux pas lui affliger cette absence. Répond Hermione en regardant son fils endormi.

-Mais il vivra sans sa mère et s'il te plait Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas encore être conscient d'avoir eu une sœur... C'est toi qui t'inflige cette douleur, nous savons que ça à était difficile pour toi, de perdre la petite Harmonie mais, ça fait déjà deux ans et demi Hermione, tu devrais faire ton deuil. Lui dit le roux en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Ron a raison Hermione, ne vis plus dans le passé et profite de ton fils au lieu de vouloir faire cette erreur. Enchaîne Harry après Ron.

**La jeune femme se dégage de la main de Ronald et se tourna vers eux en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire.**

-Comment osez-vous me demander sa ? La jeune femme était très en colère contre eux. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de perdre une partie de vous, elle est partie dans mes bras. Je l'avais mise au monde et la seule chose que vous trouvez à me dire pour me réconforter c'est de faire mon deuil. Je pensais que vous continuerez à me soutenir comme je vous ai soutenus durant nos années à Poudlard.

-Nous le savons Hermione mais, on a essayé de te soutenir mais, tu refuses de nous écouter, c'est vrai que nous ne savons pas ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que l'on a mis au monde et nous ne le seront jamais mais, ont continu à vous soutenir dans ce genre de situation. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire quand cette personne reste devant le mur et refuse d'accepter ce qui s'est passé. Lui expliqua Harry qui n'avait jamais aimé pas voir Hermione comme ça, pour lui elle était comme sa petite sœur.

-Vous ne pouvez plus rien, j'ai envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, dans quelques heures Sasha ne sera plus dans cette maison.

**Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse de ses amis, elle part directement se réfugier dans sa chambre afin de s'effondrait sur son lit en pleure. Comment peut-elle faire sa ? Abandonner son fils pour qu'il aille une meilleure vie. Une meilleure vie sans elle, mais le supportera-t-elle. La perte de la petite Harmonie à était une déchirure pour elle, Hermione tenais la petite dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer, elle pleurait depuis des heures mais rien ne changea. La petite fille refuser de s'alimenter, le professeur Dumbledore était venu accompagner de Madame Pomfresh mais rien ne changea, la petite Harmonie mourut dans les bras de sa mère, a ce jour personne ne connait encore la cause surtout que cet incident est tombé sur cette famille d'un seul coup. Le jour d'avant Harmonie avait pour la première fois fait un sourire à sa mère et à son parrain qui était venu féliciter la jeune maman. Un moment joyeux après ce moment de tristesse dans lequel Hermione n'a jamais réussi à se libérait. Elle continuait de pleurer sur l'affreuse décision qu'elle avait prise quand elle entendit de petits coups taper à sa porte. Elle ressuie ses larmes et s'assoit sur son lit avant de répondre.**

-Tu peux entrer mon chéri...

**La porte fut un peu poussé avant qu'Hermione aperçois son fils encore endormis. Son fils que ressemblé terriblement à son père, sauf les yeux et son nez. Le petit Sasha avait les cheveux noirs avec de joli yeux marron, il marchait aussi très bien mais, avais quelques lacunes pour discuter, ce qui fait sourire Hermione par moment. Sasha se mit à courir vers les jambes de sa maman en lui tendant les bras, la jeune femme le pris contre elle et l'embrassant sur le front.**

-A entendu maman crier, m'as réveillé dis son fils.

-Je suis désolé mon chéri, maman ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais tu sais comment son tes oncles. Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

-Oui, pourquoi maman pleurer ?

**Le petit Sasha caressa le visage d'Hermione afin de ressuyer ses larmes et ce blotti contre elle pour profiter de son câlin du réveille.**

-Ce n'est rien mon petit ange, maman pensée à quelques choses de triste mais, ça va mieux maintenant là mon ange.

-Aime maman

**La petite famille reste l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sasha se rendorme dans les bras de sa maman.**

**Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

**Le cher directeur de Poudlard ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait plus eu de visite de la part de Miss Granger depuis le décès de la petite Harmonie. Une jolie petite fille, avec un visage magnifique, une chevelure noire ainsi que de beaux yeux noirs ce qui allait très bien avec la blancheur de sa peau. Albus regarde le perchoir de son oiseau qui est vide, Fumseck est parti chasser. Mais le plus étrange c'est lorsque le directeur reçu une lettre de la part de la jeune femme de ses pensées, qu'est-ce que Miss Granger pouvait lui vouloir. Albus ouvrit la lettre et y découvre deux enveloppes, une à son nom et l'autre au nom de Severus Rogue. Le directeur sourit en voyant une lettre destinée à son professeur de Potion, bien sûr il connait la vérité mais, surtout le lien qu'entretienne son professeur et Miss granger. Albus commence à lire la lettre qu'il lui était destiné.**

_Cher Albus,_

_Je sais que je ne vous ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis l'accident mais, je refuse de croire que ma petite Harmonie soit partie, il m'est impossible de regarder Sasha sans penser à elle ou à lui. Je fais vivre une vie triste à mon fils et je ne le supporte plus, c'est pour cette raison que l'autre lettre lui est destinée a Severus, afin qu'il connaisse la vérité et que Sasha ai une meilleure vie que celle qui vit à cet instant. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mais c'est douloureux pour moi de faire le geste que je m'apprête à faire, ne vous êtes faite pas, je ne compte pas mettre fin à mes jours seulement faire vivre à mon fils une vie meilleure. Ce petit ange as bien changé depuis votre dernière visite, il court a présent et il demande beaucoup de câlin surtout dès qu'il vient de se réveiller, mais il sait parler aussi, ce n'est pas très compréhensif mais, il se débrouille très bien. Pouvais vous transmettre cette lettre à Severus mais s'il vous plait ne dites pas qu'elle vient de moi, sinon il ne l'ouvrira pas._

_Avec amitié_

_Hermione._

**Albus pose la lettre sur son bureau et se met à réfléchir. Que peut bien prévoir Miss Granger, il décide d'envoyer un mot à Severus le temps qu'il réfléchisse. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien faire ? Donner une meilleure vie à son fils, mais il doit déjà avoir une belle vie, surtout avec le peu d'information qu'elle à mise dans sa lettre. Le directeur était en pleine réflexion quand le professeur de Potion entra dans le bureau.**

-Vous souhaitez me voir Albus ?

-Oui, assoyez-vous Severus, j'ai quelque chose qui t'es destiné...

-Que voulez-vous dire Albus. ?

-Arrêter de poser des questions inutiles et prenez cette lettre.

**Albus lui tendis la lettre qu'il prit aussitôt même si plein de questions circuler dans sa tête. Qui aurait pu lui écrire, les seules personnes avec qui il entretient le contact et Albus. Severus ouvre la lettre et commence à la lire.**

_Cher Severus,_

_Je sais que tu dois te poser des questions sur la personne qui peut t'écrire cette lettre, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, pas encore. Je dois t'annoncer quelques choses, quelques choses de très difficile pour moi. Te souviens-tu de la fête que l'on avait organisée après la chute de Voldemort ? Je suis sûr que oui, en te rappelant ce moment, tu dois savoir mon identité. Sache que je ne regrette pas ce qui a pu se passer entre nous mais, maintenant c'est du passé et nous vivons chacun de notre côté une vie. Une vie différente, mais je dois t'annoncer que je vis avec ton fils Severus, le soir de la fête nous n'avons pas pensée à prendre de précaution et j'ai appris quelques semaines plus tard que j'étais enceinte. Je ne me suis pas posé de question sur l'identité du père, car il n'y avait eu que toi Severus, ma grossesse s'est bien passé même si quand notre fils Sasha est né, une petite fille Harmonie et née quelques minutes plus tard. Malheureusement, une semaine après sa naissance tout c'est compliqué pour elle. Le lendemain de son premier sourire, qui est apparu grâce à Draco, que j'avais nommée comme parrain, elle refusait de se nourrir, elle pleura durant de longues heures et mourut dans mes bras. Elle te ressemblait beaucoup, elle avait les cheveux noirs ainsi que des yeux noirs, je ne vais pas de dire qu'elle était capricieuse mais, elle avait un sacré caractère même en aillant que une semaine. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te dis ceci seulement après presque trois ans, c'est simple, je ne supporte plus que Sasha vivent sans son père et qu'il me voit triste à longueur de journée. Il est jeune et innocent, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ignore l'existence d'Harmonie. Je suis véritablement désolé de faire intrusion dans ta vie mais, je ne peux pas faire autrement, je veux que Sasha ai une meilleure vie que l'on a pu avoir avec cette histoire de clan._

_Avec mon affection_

_HG_

**Severus était surpris par la révélation de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose leur de cette soirée et maintenant il voit les conséquences. Albus regarde son professeur qui a sans doute appris sa paternité. Le directeur laisse Severus dans ses pensées mais, un bruit l'ai fait se retourner tous les deux. Un jeune garçon se tenait devant eux.**

-Où est ma maman. Dit-il avait un voile de tristesse dans la voix.

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, je suis désolé de vous laisser sur cette fin, mais dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez la réaction de Severus ainsi que celle d'Hermione.


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme toujours cette histoire est de moi mais, les personnages sont de JK Rowling.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

**Choopsie : **J'ai mis la suite le jour même, car un prologue aussi court que cela est une torture ^^. C'est agréable de voir que l'intrigue est toujours là et que ça te plaise :D et je serai ravi que tu deviennes ma Beta-Readeuse mais, il doit me manquer une partie de ta rewiew, car tu marques que je peux te joindre sur... Et plus rien :S, sinon tu peux me joindre sur , voili voilou.

Je tenais à m'excuser pour la longue attente :S. J'ai eu quelques petit soucie de santé puis ensuite d'internet, je profite d'une amie très sympathique pour vous posté la suite. Trêve de bavardage, voilà la suite.

_**Severus était surpris par la révélation de la jeune femme, il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose leur de cette soirée et maintenant il voit les conséquences. Albus regarde son professeur qui a sans doute appris sa paternité. Le directeur laisse Severus dans ses pensées mais, un bruit l'ai fait se retourner tous les deux. Un jeune garçon se tenait devant eux.**_

_**-Où est ma maman. Dit-il avait un voile de tristesse dans la voix.**_

Le directeur se lève et se dirige vers le petit pendant que le maitre des Potions ne lâche pas du regard le jeune garçon, qui est son portrait craché, sauf le nez et ses yeux, les yeux de sa mère.

- Dis-moi mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Le petit garçon le regarde avec un regard brillant, l'homme lui disait quelque chose, sa mère lui en avais parlé il en était sûr, mais il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

-Sasha, vous connaitre ma maman ?

Le vieil homme sourit à ce petit Sasha, Hermione l'avais bien décrit dans sa lettre et maintenant il savait quelle décision elle avait pris pour rendre son fils plus heureux, le donner à son maitre des Potions qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son siège et qui fixait toujours le petit Sasha mais, ça ne doit pas être la seule raison.

-Je connais votre maman Sasha, elle était élèves dans cette école, Le monsieur qui est là, était l'un de ses professeurs.

Le directeur et le jeune homme se tournèrent vers l'homme en question qui avait un visage sévère, ce qui fait peur à Sasha. Le petit garçon se cache derrière le directeur tandis que le maitre des potions secouer la tête d'incompréhension. Comment ce petit pouvait avoir peur de lui, c'est vrai que tous les élèves avaient peur de lui mais, ce jeune garçon n'était pas n'importe quelle enfant, c'était le sien, afin d'après la lettre de Miss Granger. Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas penser un sort avant d'avoir une relation avec elle, qu'elle idiot il avait été cette soirée là. Il repensait à l'erreur qu'il avait commise quand Albus dis gentiment à Sasha.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de Severus, il a un peu l'air méchant mais, il est très gentil.

- Si méchant, regarde bizarrement répond le petit Sasha toujours cacher derrière Dumbledore.

- Severus dites lui que vous n'êtes pas méchant. Le directeur regardé Severus.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire croire ce que je ne suis pas Albus, tout le monde sait que je suis méchant. Répond le maitre des Potions en se levant.

- Voyons Severus, pas tout le monde ne le pense, sinon ce petit ne sera pas dans mon bureau mais, chez lui.

- Oui, dans bras de maman. On faisait un câlin et tout à coup je suis arrivé ici, ça doit être magique comme les histoires de maman. Dit le petit Sasha d'une voix timide et triste d'être loin de sa maman.

- Est-ce que ta maman t'as déjà dis que la magie exister Sasha ?

-Voyons Albus, cette enfant ne sait rien même si sa mère est l'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout.

Le jeune Sasha ne supportait pas que l'on dit du mal de sa maman, cet homme ne pouvait qu'être le méchant professeur qu'oncle Harry et Ron raconté les histoires drôles. Par comptes parrain Draco lui disait que c'était un homme bon sous son air froid mais, il avait tors, car cet homme est méchant.

-Pas dire du mal de ma maman ! Maman est gentil pas comme vous, vous êtes méchant Oncle Harry et Ron avaient raison, vous être la fauve fouris.

-Chauve sourit Sasha. Lui souffle Albus en riant un peu.

-Je ne supporterai pas que tu me réponds sur ce ton jeune homme !

Severus se lève et vient se mettre devant l'enfant, Sasha eu l'impression que ses yeux noirs essayer de fouiller en loi, mais comme lui avais déjà dit sa maman, il faut toujours garder son esprit fermé surtout devant des hommes avec des capes noirs et surtout si la personne est très moche et méchant comme cet homme.

- A partir de maintenant, je n'accepterai plus que tu me parles sur ce ton et à éviter les petits surnoms ridicule, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui monsieur fauve fouris

-Albus cet enfant me désespère déjà, il est pire que Potter et Granger réunies, il faut trouver une solution pour qu'il retourne chez lui et le plus vite possible.

Sasha se tourne vers Albus puis de nouveau vers Severus, il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'avais dit le grand monsieur habillé en noir, mais ça l'amuse beaucoup de lui donner ce petit surnom, mais par contre ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire à lui, mais tanpis. Au bout de quelques allé retours entre Albus et Severus, Sasha garde son regard sur Albus.

- Peut avoir un câlin, celui maman durée plus longtemps, mais poufff, arrivé ici.

- Demande à Severus, je dois aller rendre visite à une personne.

- Alors, là c'est hors de question, je ne ferai pas de câlin à cet enfant.

- Severus, Severus, est-ce que je dois dire devant Sasha ce qui été écrit dans votre lettre. Vous n'avez pas le choix, il le faudra tôt ou tard et le plus tôt sera le mien comme ça vous pourrez peut-être avec un lien.

Albus ne laisse même pas le temps à Severus qu'il sort de son bureau en laissant Sasha avec lui et surtout qui le regardait d'une étrange façon. Pendant ce temps le professeur Dumbledore parti dans une petite ville pas loin de Londres, chez une jeune sorcière du nom d'Hermione Granger. Il frappe et se fait ouvrir la porte par un jeune homme roux, Ronald Weasley. Toutefois, son regard se tourne vers deux personnes dans les bras de l'autre, l'une d'elle pleuré, Albus se permet d'entrer dans la maison et se dirige vers Harry et Hermione.

-Ma chère enfant, pourquoi avoir fait ce geste, alors que tout cela vous attriste ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je lui devais...

-Nous avons toujours le choix Hermione.

Hermione se détache des bras d'Harry et regarde Albus avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle finit par se diriger vers un petit canapé où était une peluche, un petit loup noir.

-Ne me poser pas la question s'il vous plait Albus, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment.

-Je le sais très bien, mais vous allez être de lui donner des réponses à lui, vous avez réussi à le troublé vous et Sasha. Son masque de froideur est disparu pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sacha l'appel la chauve furri.

Albus laissa échapper un petit rire en repensant à la scène.

- Je suis désolé, je lui disais que du bien de Severus, mais il me semble que certaines personnes faisaient le contraire.

-Ne vous en faîte pas, il va s'en remettre, il déjà dût oublier quand Sasha lui as demandé un câlin, mais avec le regard noir des Rogue.

-Il a un fort caractère, mais il peut être aussi doux comme un agneau. Pourriez-vous lui donner ceci, normalement il ne s'en sépare pas.

Hermione lui tendis la peluche et Albus la prend.

-Bien sûr, même si je pense qu'il ne pourra pas se passer longtemps de vous.

-Albus, il sait déjà la vérité, toute la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher.

-Pourtant, il n'a rien fait paraitre...

- Il est un Granger et un Rogue, il sait parfaitement masqué ses émotions malgré son bas-âge. Surveillé les bien, je suis sûre qu'il va en faire baver à Severus, surtout s'il a eu une petite discussion avec Harry et Ron.

La jeune femme se retourne vers ses amis avec la même tristesse dans les yeux.

- On lui a seulement dis certaines choses, qu'il devait savoir sur Rogue répond Harry

- Ses petits points faibles et son humeur massacrante Continue Ron.

- Comment vous avez pu vous deux.

Hermione se lève d'un coup, mais reste figé quand elle sent un souffle aux creux de son oreille.

_**Reste calme Hermione**_

Comment est ce possible, cette voix, elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis pratiquement deux ans, mais ce petit geste la calme d'un seul coup, sa colère conter ses amis de change en quelques secondes à une grande peine. Elle répond en murmurant seulement pour elle-même, mais aussi pour la raison de cette sensation.

- J'étais obligé de le faire...

Elle se met directement à pleurer en silence une fois ces mots sortis de sa bouche. Harry la reprend directement dans ses bras, mais elle le repousse et s'enfui de nouveau dans sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, cette sensation et toujours là et lui répond même.

_**Je le sais...**_

Albus et les ses deux amis la laisse tranquille, elle est vraiment sous le choc, elle vient d'abandonner son fils. C'est ce qui doit prouver ses petits moments d'égarement, mais pas cette tristesse qu'elle a en elle. Mais personne ne lui pose de question et lui laisse le temps de leur dire dès qu'elle sera prête. Le directeur décida de retourner au château pour voir comment se poste Severus et le petit Sasha. Dès qu'il retourne dans son bureau, la vision qu'il perçoit le fait sourire.

**Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est terminé, je suis désolé si vous, vous demander qu'est-ce que peut signifie cette sensation ou cette voix. Vous le serez bientôt.**


	4. Explications

Bonjour ou bonsoir

Je suis désoler, mais il ne s'agis pas de la suite car j'ai pris la décision de faire quelques petite modification en prenant en comptes vos commentaire, mais ne vous inquiéter pas le contexte reste le même. Je sais que j'aurai du poster depuis un bon moment, mais j'ai eu quelques petit soucis avec mon ordinateur et quand ça c'est arranger, ses ma santé qui as décidé de poser problème. Toutefois j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous car j'ai déjà la structure des dix premiers chapitres, il me reste juste à les argumentais car les grande idées y sont déjà. Donc j'ai déjà dix chapitres sûrs et on verra ce que la suite nous réserve.

Par contre il y aura un petit changement, je ne pourrai pas poster une suite dans les délais que je vous avez dit car on peut dire que j'ai un début d'année scolaire assez calme ce qui me permettra d'avancer un peu sur mes chapitres et sa sera plutôt dans un délai d'un mois. La raison de ce changement est que mes études vont devenir plus mouvementais à partir de février. Je vais faire en sorte de respecter ce nouveau délais et je m'excuse par avance si je dépasse ce délais. Je vous donnerai même le droit de me jeter un sort, mais pas trop puissant quand même sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite de cette fiction.

Et pour terminer, Choopsie je t'ai entré dans mes contact, mais ça n'as pas l'air de fonctionner alors je te donne mon adresse Ptitgustav hotmail . fr, en espérant que cette fois sa fonctionnera.

Bonne fêtes de fin d'année à vous.

Kiona


	5. Petite information

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Je souhaite vous prévenir que je me remets dans cette fic et que je compte bien la terminer, certain chapitre vont être modifié (même avec le peu de chapitre publié), j'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, il ne manque plus qu'à les taper. Toutefois, je ne peux pas vous dire encore combien de chapitre comportera cette fiction. Une dernière petite chose, je suis à la recherche d'un béta, une personne qui n'a pas peur de me relire et qui aime mon histoire, mais si vous êtes entrain de lire ceci c'est que le résumer vous as plus =D. Je laisse les chapitres non modifié pour le moment et les remplacerai par les nouveaux donc deux déjà bien commencé.

Je pense que j'ai tout dis, sauf que je suis désoler de l'attente pour la suite.

Kiona


End file.
